Down by the Seaside
by LedZepGrl
Summary: AU. Jackie is forced to spend the summer away from her home in MA in a no name town called North Bay, WI, where she ends up having the time of her life.
1. Taking me Away

Down by the Seaside Disclaimer – I unfortunately don't own a thing CHAPTER 1 JUNE 7, 1978 – NEWTON, MASSACHUSETTS 

Jackie Burkhart pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes, and sat down on her bed with a sigh. She then put her head in her hands and started to cry. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that she was packing her bags for some no name place in Wisconsin for the summer. And there was no way out of it. The worst part was, she had just found out 4 days prior, on her last day of school.

FLASBACK 

Jackie played her Abba record as loud as she could. She then started to dance around her room. She was home from school, her last day of her junior year of high school. She had awesome summer plans ahead of her, which included tanning every day, whether it be at her private pool, or her parent's private beach house about an hour away in Gloucester, MA. She smiled as she danced. Yup, it was nice being beautiful and rich.

Her music was so loud she didn't hear the knock on her door. She stopped dancing when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She reached over and turned her record off. She looked at her mom, who was scowling.

"Jacqueline, what were you doing?"

Jackie pushed her hair out of her face, and turned her green eyes toward her mother. "Celebrating my last day of school."

Her mother smiled thinly and sat on her bed. "Have a seat Jacqueline. I have to tell you something.

Jackie stood stunned for a moment. She knew what was coming. Her mother was going to tell her that she was divorcing her father. They fought constantly for as long as she could remember. They were unfaithful as well. She knew they only stayed together for her sake, and public image. Her dad was the mayor of Boston. But she knew there was only so much two people could take. Plus, her dad's term was almost up, and as far as she knew, he didn't plan on running again. She sat on her bed with her mother and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jacqueline, you need to pack your bags."

Jackie was speechless, and looked at her mother stunner.

"What? Why?"

"We're going away for the summer."

Jackie looked at her mom wearily.

"Going away for the summer? Where?"

"To Wisconsin. A place called North Bay. It's a quiet vacation town on Lake Michigan. The therapist your father and I have been seeing has a place there, and he offered it to us for the summer. He says it's a lovely place, and he thinks it would do our marriage good to get away from here for a while. We leave in four days."

Jackie was quiet for a moment. Jackie was never speechless, but she was at that moment.

"Ok, so if it's for you and dad, why do I have to go?"

"It's a family trip dear. We're going to bond."

Jackie made a yelp, and then jumped off her bed.

"No! You can't do this to me! This is the summer before my senior year of high school! I have big plans for the summer!"

"What, to party at our beach house? No. You are coming with us, and you have no say. You are only 17." Pam smirked at her daughter, and walked out of her room. Jackie screamed and threw the closest object to her, a hairbrush, at the closed door. She then threw herself on to her bed and cried.

END FLASHBACK 

Jackie still had her head in her hands when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

She looked up to see her boyfriend Brad walk in, followed by her best friends Shayla, Tiffany, and Valerie. She smiled when she saw them. She had been dating Brad since her freshman year of high school. They were the school's power couple. She was the head cheerleader, and he was the captain of the football team at Newton Academy. Shay, Tiff, and Val were on the squad with her. They were her followers. Who could blame them? She was the prettiest, richest, most popular girl in the school, dating the best-looking guy. They watched her as she threw a few remaining things into her suitcases.

"I can't believe your parents are taking you away for the whole summer," Tiff said. "Where are we going to party?" she asked.

"Yea, can we still use your beach house?" Val asked. Shay slapped her arm.

"Stop it you two. You know Jackie is not happy about this situation," Shay said.

"Ok, ok, stop. Let's go out and have one more wild and crazy night with Jackie, before she is taken away from us for the summer," Brad said, as he put his arm around Jackie and kissed the top of her head. "There's a huge party at Jake Brewers house. So let's get a move on!"

POINT PLACE, WISCONSIN – SAME DAY 

Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti stood in the Forman driveway, next to Michael Kelso's van, and kissed.

"I can't believe we're going away for the whole summer. And I get to spend it with you," Donna said as she poked Eric's chest. Eric wrapped his hands in Donna's long, red hair. "Oh, this is going to be the best summer of our lives," Eric said. They continued to kiss, until they heard Kelso screaming.

"Woo-hoo! North Bay, here we come!" Kelso screamed.

Their foreign friend, Fez, followed close behind Kelso, his dark eyes sparkling, and licorice dangling from his lips. "There better be lots of whores there, liked you promised Kelso. I need to come back this summer de-virginized!" Fez said.

"Oh, don't you worry little buddy. I have spent many summers at North Bay, and the girls are freakin hot!"

"Kelso, you haven't been to North Bay since you were like 13," Eric said.

"Yea so. I still knew what was hot back then, Eric," Kelso said.

Donna shook her head, smiling. She loved her friends. "I still can't believe that your parents are letting us use their cabin for the whole summer," Donna said.

"Yea, well, they wanted me to be gone for the summer. They said it will be good practice for when I go to college in the fall. And since Red wouldn't let me stay here, they decided to let me use the cabin. It's gonna be freaking sweet, man!"

"Ok, are we all ready?" Eric asked.

"Wait, where's Hyde?" Donna asked.

"Right behind you. Had to meet with Leo to get a stash that will last all summer long," Hyde said with a grin. He lifted up a big, brown paper bag for the others to see. He threw it in the trunk when he saw Kitty and Red Forman open the sliding door.

"Ok, kids, be safe! Oh, I'm going miss you so much!" Kitty said, kissing Eric, and making her way down the line to Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Donna.

"Mom, please. We would like to start our journey. We have a 2 hour drive ahead of us," Eric said.

"Ok, be good kids. Call me every day!" Kitty said, followed by her signature laugh.

"You kids be good. If I get any calls from the cops, you all get a foot in your ass," Red said.

"Ok, bye!" Eric said, as he scrambled into the van. "Kelso, go. I need to get away from them, now!"

The gang waved goodbye until Red and Kitty were out of sight. As soon as they couldn't see them anymore, they noticed a familiar smell. Hyde sat all the way in the back, a lit joint in his mouth.

"Let the partying, begin."


	2. And I Saw Her Standing There

CHAPTER 2 – AND I SAW HER STANDING THERE

It had been the longest week of Jackie's life.

The week hadn't started off well to begin with. She couldn't remember what time she had gotten in from the party she went to the night before she left, but she knew it wasn't before 3:00 A.M. She didn't remember much about the night before. The last thing she had remembered, she was dancing on a table with a beer in one hand and a joint in the other.

Her parents were knocking on her door, not a minute after 5:00 A.M. yelling at her to get up. They had an 18-hour drive ahead of them. Jackie had groaned at the though. 18 hours in a car with her parents was torture.

They hadn't even got out of Massachusetts before her parents started bickering. They were on I-90 west when they started fighting about which way they were going to get there. Her father had finally given into her mom's wishes to go 1-80 west through Pennsylvania, even though he knew it was a longer drive. Jackie had sat in the backseat, hung over, trying to block out the bickering.

They stopped only a few times for bathroom breaks and fast food. Jackie couldn't believe her parents were stopping for fast food. They never ate fast food. She barely ate anyway, since she still felt so sick. Around 6:00 P.M., when they were somewhere in Illinois, her parents asked her to drive. She obliged after some bickering, and drove the rest of the way to North Bay.

They arrived at the cottage around 10:00 P.M. As soon as Jackie had walked in, she was disgusted. It was a tiny cottage that was poorly decorated. Her room was the size of a closet. She couldn't even fit all her suitcases into the room. Tears had welled up in here eyes. She knew it was going to be a long summer.

She had spent every day after that brooding. Sure, she went to the "beach" every day to tan. It barely qualified as a beach to her. There was some sand, but it was on Lake Michigan, and there were no waves. Sure, the water was a lot warmer than the Atlantic, but it was nowhere near as fun as the beach in Gloucester. After days of tanning, she would lock herself in her room and read or watch TV. She had no desire to have a good time. She was hoping that if she acted miserable enough her parents would send her home.

After a week, they hadn't said anything to her. In fact, she barely saw her parents. They were constantly going out, shopping, eating dinner at fancy restaurants, and socializing with the other families in the vacation colony. Supposedly, North Bay was a close-knit vacation town, where everyone knew each other. For the most part, they were all rich families as well. Jackie was starting to realize that she would be stuck there all summer after all.

After a week, she decided to call Shay. She was the closest that Jackie could call to a best friend. Sure she was close to all three girls, but she knew Val and Tiff resented her and all that she had.

Shay answered the phone excitedly when she knew Jackie was on the other end.

"Jackie how is it?"

"How do you think it is? I have spent the past week by myself, doing nothing. I haven't seen my parents in a week."

"I'm sorry Jackie. How are the guys there?"

"Well, I won't lie. Some of them aren't that bad. But I mean, I have Brad, it's not like I'm going to do anything."

Shay was quiet on the other end of the phone. "Shay, what's wrong?'

Then it occurred to Jackie. He was cheating on her again. She thought those days were over. She thought that he wasn't going to do that anymore. She thought they were finally happy together.

"Damnit, who is it with this time, Shay?"

"You don't want to know," Shay said softly.

"Yes, I do, Shay. Tell me."

"Val."

Jackie slammed the phone down. She didn't mean to hang up on Shay, but she was too angry. Val was supposed to be her best friend, and the moment she left the state, she was jumping into bed with her boyfriend. She needed to get out. Staying in another night wasn't going to help things.

She paced the living room in the cottage trying to think. Then, she remembered. She remembered laying on the beach the past couple of days, and hearing some of the other teens talking about the party house. Supposedly there was a group of teens that had a cottage for the summer, and threw parties every night. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. She was going to find this party house.

If Brad could cheat, so could she.

Hyde sat by the keg, looking around the party with a smirk on his face.

They had been there a week, and they had thrown a party every night since then. The first night they were there, they had had enough money to buy a keg and food. They then charged $5 a cup for everyone who walked through the door. The gang had tried to convince Hyde to only charge, at the most, $3 a cup, since that's what they paid back home in Point Place. But then Hyde pointed out that these were a bunch of rich kids that would pay anything for a party. The gang agreed, and they made enough every night to buy a keg the following day, with enough for food as well. Yup, it was definitely a success. They were now known as the party house.

Hyde looked over at Kelso and Fez who were the said bouncers. He smirked to himself. If anyone should be bouncing, it should have been him. But he didn't want to leave his spot by the keg. That way, he could keep refilling his beer without moving, and he knew how much was left in the keg at all times.

He looked around at everyone at the party. The girls around here sure were hot. Kelso and Fez were constantly trying to hook up with them. Hyde hadn't tried once. Sure, plenty of girls had come up to him, and he had made out with a few, but they were all mindless rich girls, and they would eventually start to annoy him. Then, he saw her.

He almost dropped his beer when she walked in. She may as well have been the hottest girl her had seen all week. She was tiny, barely over 5 feet tall. She had dark hair, and the most beautiful, piercing green eyes he had ever seen. She had the perfect body to go along with it all. Hyde caught his breath, and then realized what he was doing. He was gawking over a girl. He didn't do shit like that. He put the Zen face back on, and watched as Kelso and Fez mercilessly hit on her. He almost choked on his beer when he saw her walking towards him.

"So, are pumping the beer?" she asked in a snotty voice.

'Great' Hyde thought to himself. She's hot, but a stuck up bitch.

"Nope. I'm just sitting here. Get your own beer."

"Excuse me? According to Michael and Fez, over there at the door, they said go see Hyde. He'll get your beer for you. Is that your name? It's a pretty bad name."

"Nope, your wrong princess. The only beer I get is for myself. And yes, I go by Hyde."

"What's your real name?"

"Nope."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Steven. God you're annoying."

"Wow, you may be the rudest person I have ever met in my life."

"That's what I aim for, baby."

"Do NOT call me that. I don't even know you. I just met you."

"We may have just met, but I know all about you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Of course. You're like every other girl here in this stupid place. You're a rich bitch."

"I am not a bitch. Besides, you must be rich yourself."

Hyde snorted. "Far from it."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jackie screeched.

Hyde cringed. God she had an annoying voice. All of her hotness was flying out the window.

"My friends and I are staying here for the summer. The guy you met at the door, Kelso, not the foreign one, his parents own this place. They let us use it for the summer."

"You and your friends?" Jackie asked.

"Yea. Me, Kelso, Fez. Donna and Forman are here too, but you probably won't find them. I'm sure they're off sucking face somewhere."

"So, Michael is rich…" Jackie trailed off.

"Yea, so why don't you go bother him, instead of me," Hyde said.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Hyde. "Oh, just because I'm rich, you think that's the type of guy I would go for."

"I know Kelso is the type of guy you would go for. It's written all over you."

Jackie stood in front of Hyde, fuming. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Michael standing there.

"Hey there, Jackie. We're not letting anyone else in, so my duties are done at the door. Want to come into the kitchen with me and play a card game?" he asked her.

Jackie turned and looked at Hyde, then looked back at Kelso. "I would love to Michael," she said sweetly. She then let Kelso lead her away.

Hyde snorted. She was probably the hottest girl he had seen in a long time, but he couldn't stand her already. He knew Kelso was going to make her play the card game he made up, where you have to take a shot after almost every hand. He had made it up especially for girls. He was trying to get her drunk enough so he could take advantage of her.

Hyde almost felt guilty, He felt like he should go in and save her. He almost moved from his spot by the keg, and then decided against it. She could take care of herself.

Jackie sat in the kitchen with Kelso, Fez, and what she assumed were Donna and Forman, as Hyde had called them. She slammed down her 5th shot of tequila. She didn't know what card game she was playing. All she knew was that after each round, she was taking a shot of tequila and making out with Kelso.

She was feeling pretty good, and laughing hysterically at something Fez had said, when Hyde walked into the room.

"Hyde man, where have you been?" Kelso asked.

"By the keg. It's tapped, so I decided to come join you guys and start a circle," Hyde said.

"What's a circle?" Jackie asked.

She looked at Hyde as he pulled a joint out of his pack of cigarettes.

"Ew, you smoke?" she shrieked.

"Ok, the rich bitch aint getting any," Hyde said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I meant the cigarettes, not the weed."

"No, I just use this to carry my joints," Hyde said, as he lit up the joint. Next thing she knew, the joint was being passed to her. She took a hit, and immediately felt light headed. She was already pretty drunk from the tequila, she wasn't so sure she needed the joint. She looked at the bottle, and realized it was half gone. She had been the only one drinking it.

"Jackie? Jackie?" She was pulled out of her daze when she heard her name being called. She looked over to see Donna, the massive red head calling her name.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I asked where you're from."

Jackie felt a wave of nausea coming over her.

"Oh, um,. Boston, MA," she answered.

"Wow, that's pretty far," Donna said.

Jackie felt another wave of nausea coming over her, She had to get out of there, and fast. She didn't want these people to think she was weak. "Yup it is. Shit, you know what, I gotta go," Jackie said.

"What? Why so soon?" Kelso asked.

"It must be past her curfew," Hyde said snidely.

Jackie wasn't in the mood to fight, not then at least. She needed to get out of there fast.

"Yea, that's it. That's right."

Jackie then bolted up out of her chair and ran out of the house as fats as her high heels would take her. When she was a safe distance from the house, she crept to the side of another house and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Jackie sighed and walked back to her cottage. What a night it had been. She had liked the gang that had the party house, except for that Hyde character. She almost puked again when she thought of him. She couldn't believe how rude her had been to her. No one was ever that rude to her. Everyone always loved her.

He was definitely good looking though, she thought to herself. Oh god, what was she thinking? He was scruffy, and wore sunglasses, even inside the house. She liked guys like Michael, not Hyde. But then again, guys like Michael always hurt her, and cheated. Plus he was the type of guy her parents would like her with.

Jackie started to come up with a plan. She would get Hyde to like her. And then she would parade him around her parents. They would be so disappointed in her, that they would definitely send her back home.

Jackie smiled. Things may be looking up after all.


	3. Dancing Queen

A/N – I want to thank you all for the reviews. I was really apprehensive about posting this story, but you have all encouraged me to keep going. So, keep the reviews coming! And if no one knows the song this story is called after, go listen to it. It's an awesome Led Zeppelin song off Physical Graffiti. I may be biased though, since I'm a huge Zeppelin fan. Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER – I still don't own anything.

CHAPTER 3 – DANCING QUEEN

Thursday, June 22, 1978

Jackie was extremely frustrated. It had been a week since she had met the gang from Point Place, and she had been spending a lot of time with them. During the day, she would lie out and work on her tan. A Few times, Michael and Fez met up with her and hung out with her for a bit. And, she would spend every night at their house, partying with them, not returning home until 4:00 or 5:00 in the morning.

Truth be told, she was really starting to like the gang. Sure, they weren't rich like she was, but they were a pretty cool gang. Sure, Donna was a big, redhead who dressed like a lumberjack, and her boyfriend, Eric was weaker then she, and was quite possible the scrawniest guy she had ever met, but they were nice people. And they truly loved each other. They had the kind of love for each other that Jackie had only dreamed about. A kind of love she wished she would have one day.

She loved Michael and Fez. They constantly fawned over her. They would fetch her anything she wanted, and they were constantly praising her, telling her how good she looked. She knew she was hot, but she loved having guys tell her all the time. Sure, they were always trying to make out with her, and constantly asked if they could do it with her, but she saw it all as a part of her growing friendship with them.

And then there was Steven Hyde. She could not break him. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how nice she was to him, he was rude right back at her. He "burned" her constantly, more than he did to his own friends. She would "burn" him right back, and she would kick herself every time. She was supposed to be charming him, not repulsing him. He was quite a challenge. She had never met a guy before, who didn't like her instantly.

She walked slowly over to the Kelso cottage that afternoon. She was bored with tanning every day. She was as dark as she could be. It was the first time she had gone over there during the day, and she wasn't sure how they would react. Michael had told her to go over any time she wanted. It was his place after all, so she figured it would be ok.

The door to the cottage was wide open, and she walked into the front room. No one was in there, but she could here voices coming from the kitchen. She started to walk toward the kitchen, and she started to pick up their conversation.

"Ok, so we can go to either Milwaukee, Racine, or Kenosha," she heard Donna say.

"I don't want to go to Kenosha," Michael whined. "We've been there a million times."

"Well, I don't want to go to Racine," Fez said. "Last time we went there, a man tried to pick me up, you son of a bitch!"

She heard a sigh, then Eric's voice. "Let's just not go at all."

"I agree with Forman. I'd rather sit here, drink some beer, and smoke a joint," Hyde said.

Jackie took the opportunity to pop in at that moment. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Jackie said cheerfully, as she bounced into the room.

Everyone mumbled a hi, except for Michael who jumped out of his chair, and offered her his seat.

"Why, hey there Jackie. What brings you here during the day?" Fez asked.

"Yea, I thought the devil only came out at night," Hyde said.

Jackie looked at him and smiled brightly. "No way, I love the sun. Look how tan I am! I don't think the devil looks the way I do. So, what are you talking about?" she asked again.

"The Packers," Eric said. Donna elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about going to a club. We go every now and then. Eric and Hyde hate it, but Fez, Kelso, and I enjoy it."

"Oh, like a disco?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"No, not the disco. I wouldn't be caught dead in there," Hyde said.

"So, where are you guys going to go? And when?" Jackie asked.

"Well, it looked like Milwaukee, since Racine and Kenosha were voted out by Fez and Kelso," Donna said.

"Oh. What's that?" Jackie asked.

"A major city in Wisconsin. What do they teach you in Boston? How to be a rich brat?" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde coolly. "Obviously, we only learn about the states that matter," Jackie said.

"Ok, ok, enough," Donna said. "So what's the deal?" she asked.

"We find a club in Milwaukee," Fez said.

"Hey Jackie, you wanna come?" Kelso asked.

Jackie was too touched to notice Eric and Hyde glare at him.

"Awww, Michael, that's so sweet of you to ask. I'd love to! But, I'm only 17," Jackie said dejectedly.

"Oh, well, that's too bad, see ya later," Hyde said as he got up from his chair.

"Don't be such an ass, Hyde," Donna said. "Jackie, you can come. You're a girl, they'll let you in. I did it all the time when I was 17," Donna said.

"Good going Donna," Eric muttered under his breath. Donna elbowed him again.

Jackie jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I've never been to a club before! Donna let's go shopping!" Jackie screeched.

"Uh, well…"

"Come on! You can't wear those lumberjack clothes to a club! I'll buy you a whole new outfit! Let's goooo!" Jackie said as she grabbed Donna's hand and led her out the door. Donna looked back at the guys, with fear in her eyes.

NORTH BAY STRIP MALL – 2 HOURS LATER

Jackie sat at an outdoor café with Donna, sipping her diet soda. She crinkled her nose at the people walking by.

"I can't believe how cheap all this stuff was," Jackie said.

"Jackie, $200 isn't exactly cheap," Donna said.

"You haven't shopped in Boston."

"Obviously, I have never been out of Wisconsin."

"I know what you mean. I had never really heard about Wisconsin until my mom told me we were coming here for the summer. I mean, who goes to Wisconsin?" she asked, snobbishly.

"I like living here. It's quiet, and safe. Point Place is a tiny little town, where everyone knows everyone else. I like it that way."

"Yea, but the big city is so fun! I could never imagine living anywhere else. Maybe New York City. I want to go to school there."

Donna's eyes grew wide. "I would love to go to school there. NYU has an awesome journalism program. My dad could never afford that though," Donna said sadly.

Jackie waved her hand as she took a sip of her soda. "Daddy says I can go to whatever school I want/ Money is not a problem."

"Lucky you. I'll be at the University of Wisconsin in the fall."

"At least you're going to school. Come on, let's start heading back to my place."

"Your place?"

"We're getting ready at my place. I'm going to glam you up, and make you look so hot, Eric won't know what hit him!" Jackie jumped up and skipped ahead.

"Thanks for telling me," Donna muttered. "Wait up! How can that girl have so much energy after shopping?"

2 HOURS LATER

Jackie twirled in front of the full-length mirror in her parents' bedroom. She looked awesome. Her make up was perfect, Her hair was swept up, and she had a dazzling red dress, with a plunging neckline, low cut back, and a jagged hem that came to her knees. She was psyched about the night. She had a feeling this was the night Hyde would fall for her. She looked gorgeous, and she could wow him with her dance moves. She put on her red high heels to match, and called out to Donna.

"Come out from my room, you lumberjack, so I can see my work!"

Donna stepped out of Jackie's room timidly. She could tell by the shy look on Donna's face that she had never dressed up like this before. Her long red hair was pulled back in a bun with pieces of hair falling in her face. Jackie had done her make up to perfection, and she was wearing the new dress they had bought that day. It was dark blue, which showed off the slightest bit of cleavage. She assumed it was pretty short for Donna's standards, by the way she kept tugging at it. It came to mid thigh.

"You look awesome. I did a great job. Eric is going to freak! Let's go!"

Donna hurried, once again to catch up with the petite girl.

"God damn, how do you run in these things?" she asked.

They arrived at the Kelso cottage a few minutes later. Jackie walked through the door first.

"Ok guy, stop what your doing and look at me!" She screamed. She smiled when four pairs of eyes pulled away from what they were doing, and gawked at Jackie. She smiled smugly. Even Hyde couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Now, I know your all drooling over me, and thinking how cute I am. But check out Donna!"

Donna walked into the room, shyly. Jackie thought she saw drool forming on Eric's lip.

"Holy shit, Donna! Wow! You look great!" Eric said. He turned to Jackie. "Can you move in with her and do this for her every day?"

Jackie smiled triumphantly. She had turned an ugly duckling (by her standards) into a beautiful swan.

SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER DANCE CLUB – MILWAUKEE, WI

Jackie walked into the club, and looked around with awe. She had never been to a nightclub in Boston. They were much more strict there, and wouldn't let anyone under 18 in. But, Donna had been right, they didn't even ID her here. They had just let her in.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kelso asked her.

"Oh, yes, definitely. Anything girly."

She followed the gang over to a table, but she couldn't sit down. She wanted to get right out there and dance.

"Donna, come dance with me, Donna! Stop sucking face with Eric and come dance with me! Didn't you do enough of that in the car ride over?"

"Right, sorry. Let's go."

The guys watched as Jackie led Donna to the dance floor.

"Damn, check Jackie out!" Kelso said. "I am so going to win her over by my dance moves, and get her into bed tonight," he said.

"What dance moves? You look like your having a seizure when you're out there," Hyde said.

"Man, look at Donna," Eric said. "I want Jackie to do that to her every day. Maybe she isn't the devil after all."

"Yeah," Hyde mumbled, as he watched Jackie dance. The girl could move. And damn, did she look hot out there.

"Ai. Watching them dance out there is creating needs for Fez. This is a fantasy of mine, being played out," Fez said.

"I can't take this anymore. I have to go touch Donna," Eric said.

Hyde watched as Eric ran out and started to dance with Donna. "Man, how did he get a chick as hot as Donna?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know man. But I'm gonna get a chick as hot as Jackie, who is Jackie, tonight!" Kelso said.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Fez said, and then ran out to dance with Jackie.

Hyde stood and watched as Jackie and Fez danced. He knew how to dance. Mrs. Forman had taught him, right before the first time they had gone to a club. He was pretty good too. Girls asked him to dance all the time. Unlike Kelso. Girls tended to move away from him when he danced. He laughed as he watched Kelso try to move out there.

The song Jackie had been dancing to with Fez ended, and Jackie let go of him, breathless. "Wow Fez, you're a really good dancer," Jackie said.

"As are you, my goddess." Fez said.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Jackie looked up, and into the shaded eyes of Steven Hyde.

"No, you son of a bitch! I had her first!" Fez yelled.

"Now Fez, you need to share," Jackie said. She laughed as he sulked off.

Hyde took Jackie's hand, and started to dance. It was a slower tempo song, and he held her close.

"I'm shocked," Jackie said.

"About what?" Hyde asked, as he started at her intently. Or, what she assumed would be intently, if he didn't have those damn sunglasses on.

"Well, one that you can dance. And two, that you're being nice to me."

"I've had a couple of drinks and shots."

Jackie looked down, hurt. "I see how it is."

Hyde looked around, nervous at what he was about to do. He didn't see any of his friends in sight, and he lifted Jackie's chin. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't cry over some ass like me," he said.

Jackie was about to respond, when his lips came crashing down on to hers. At first she was surprised, but she responded, and kissed him back. And it was nice. Nothing like she thought it would have been. Something she could get used to. But it was over before she knew it. She looked at him, and he stood there for a second. He then left her standing there, in the middle of the dance floor, without saying a word.

Jackie stood for a moment, but started to dance again when a faster paced song started again.

Success.


	4. Sailing

CHAPTER 4 – SAILING

JUNE 23, 1978

Hyde woke up the morning after going to the club with a massive headache. He lay in bed, replaying the events of the night. He remembered Jackie looking gorgeous, dancing with her, kissing her, and then leaving her stranded in the middle of the dance floor. After he kissed her, he proceeded to drink anything that was in his sight, and took shot after shot. He had to forget about what he did. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down, that he let her make him weak. He didn't chase after girls, they chased after him.

"Damnit!" He said, to no one in particular. He was going to have to face her today. Last night she had continued to dance after he left her, and she had fallen asleep on the ride back to North Bay. He didn't have to look at her or talk to her. He was worried about facing her. She was probably in love with him now, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Or did he?

"Damnit!" He said again. He then crawled out of bed, in search of some aspirin. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear the rest of the gang talking in the main room.

"I don't get it," Kelso whined. "I'm man pretty, one of the hottest guys I know, and I showed off my foxy dance moves, and she falls asleep on the way home! I mean, doesn't she get that once I sleep with her, I'll leave her alone?"

"Kelso, you are such a whore. If you get a woman like Jackie, you hold on to her. She is a goddess. She is special," Fez said.

"No Fez. You sleep with her, and that's it. Girls like her are so annoying. They talk about their hair, and shopping, and how rich they are, and cheerleading. But then again, they do look hot in those uniforms," Kelso said.

"For someone who doesn't like girls like Jackie, you sure know a lot about them, and what they like to talk about," Eric said.

"I like her. I like having another girl around to talk to," Donna said.

"Sure, if you want to become superficial like her," Hyde said as he fell on to the couch.

"Hello Hyde. How are you this morning?" Fez asked.

"Hung over, get me some aspirin."

Hyde snickered as Fez ran off to get him aspirin. He could always get that kid to do anything he wanted.

"So why are we talking about Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"Cuz she's hot man!" Kelso said. "You said so yourself last night."

"Yea, so she's hot. She's still annoying, and the devil incarnate," Hyde said.

"Oh my god, she would get along so well with Laurie," Eric said.

Donna giggled. "Maybe that's why Kelso likes her so much."

"Laurie is not the devil. And she's an animal in bed," Kelso said.

"Ahh! Please, Kelso! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about my sister like that in front of me?! Donna let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Anywhere but here." He grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her up from the couch. He then ran outside with her as fast as she could.

Hyde laughed. "That's always a good way to get rid of Forman." Fez returned with the aspirin and the water, and Hyde took it gratefully.

"Well, if I can't score with Jackie, I need to stop wasting so much time on her," Kelso said. "She may be the hottest chick in this place, but there are plenty of others waiting for some Kelso love. Come on Fez, let's go down to the beach. You going to come Hyde?"

"Nah, I'm going to nurse this hangover."

"Have fun man."

Hyde shook his head as he watched the two idiots leave. He then turned on the TV, lay down on the couch, and settled in to watch The Price is Right.

JUNE 25, 1978

Jackie nervously paced the small living room of the cottage she was staying in. She hadn't been back to hang out with the gang since the night they went to the dance club. She couldn't face Hyde. She was shook up and confused, and didn't know why. His kiss at the dance club had been amazing. She had never been kissed like that before. Brad hadn't even kissed her like that when they first started dating.

She knew she had to go over there. She couldn't let him win. She didn't want him to think she had fallen for him. Because she hadn't. This was all a part of her plan. She had wanted him to kiss her. She had wanted him to let his guard down. She had finally broken through, and now she had to continue with her plan. She needed to get back home. She had to set things straight with Brad and Val. She finally worked up her nerve, and walked over to the Kelso cottage.

She hesitated when she got to the door. She wasn't sure who would be in there. A part of her hoped he was there alone, and the other half hoped everyone else was there too. She took a deep breath and walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"Hiiiii!" She sang out. She was disappointed to find only Hyde, sitting on the couch, one leg resting on the coffee table, watching TV, shades on his face. Her only thought at that moment was how sexy he looked. She immediately pushed that thought away and sat down on the other couch.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

Hyde looked over at her. She was wearing extremely short shorts, and a tight pink shirt. She was definitely looking good. "Donna and Eric are doing some stupid couple thing, and Kelso and Fez are hitting on girls down at the beach. Where have you been?" He asked.

Jackie flinched for a moment. She hadn't thought of what she was going to say to everyone, as to why she hadn't been around the past few days. She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, you know, hanging out with my parents. This was supposed to be a family vacation, and I haven't seen them since we got here. So they were taking me to expensive restaurants and shopping the past few days," she rambled on.

Hyde barely heard a word she was saying. He was too busy looking at her lips. Those lips that he had tasted only two days prior. He shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"Why are you shaking your head at me?" she asked.

"Because your so shallow," he said. Good save, he thought.

"God, you are so frustrating! I thought after you kissed me, you would start to be nicer to me."

"That was a mistake, Jackie. It shouldn't have happened. People like me and you, should not get together. We are complete opposites." Thank god for his Zen.

"Steven, I don't care about the kiss. It meant nothing to me too. But, I was hoping that we could at least be friends. I mean, I'm here for the duration of the summer, and I really like hanging out with you guys."

Hyde looked over at her. She was staring at him with those beautiful green eyes. It took all of his strength not to jump on her and start making out with her. He sighed.

"Fine. I supposed we can try to be friends," he said.

Jackie shrieked and clapped her hands. "Yay! So, now that we are friends, what should we do?"

Hyde groaned. This was not going to be easy. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we get to hang out now."

"Sure it does! Come on Steven, we're the only ones here. We may as well do something."

Hyde grinned. "Oh, I know what we can do."

Jackie giggled hysterically as Hyde handed the joint to her. "I hate smoking. It makes me so giggly. And I hate being giggly," Jackie said.

"You hate being giggly? You're giggly all the time! Your like a giggly school girl!"

"I am not a giggly school girl Steven. I am 17, I am a woman, and I don't giggle. Unless I'm doing this. Then, I giggle."

"It's ok, you can giggle. You're cute when you giggle. Damnit!"

"Awww, you think I'm cute? I mean, I know I'm super cute, but I love hearing it from guys. Your scruffy."

"I am not scruffy."

"Yes you are. Those sideburns need to go. And those sunglasses. Why do you wear them all the time?"

"It's a part of being Zen."

"Zen? What's Zen?"

"Being cool. Aloof."

"Ok, I don't care what it means, but take them off, I wanna see your eyes."

"No way Jackie."

"Come on!"

"No!"

All of a sudden Jackie came lunging at Hyde and tackled him. His only defense was tickle her, and he did immediately. She started to giggle again, then laugh hysterically. At some point, she managed to get his glasses off his face.

"Oh my god," Jackie breathed. Hyde stopped tickling her. He was practically lying on top of her.

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes. They're so blue. They're beautiful."

Hyde had the sudden urge to kiss her again. It hadn't been so bad the first time. And the position they were laying it, only intensified the urge. He started to inch his face to hers. She all of a sudden pushed him off. Denied.

"So, what can we do noooow?" Jackie whined. "That only took like, half an hour."

Hyde regrouped himself, and looked over at her. "Have you ever been parasailing?"

"Oh my god no, I'm kind of scared of heights. You see, when I was a freshman, I was what they call a flyer for the cheerleading squad, and we had to do this thing where I was flung into the air, and the girls basing me didn't catch me right, and I fell and I broke my arm, and ever since then I have been terrified of heights."

"You know, you talk about nonsense a lot and ramble on and on. Come on. You'll love this. It's totally safe. I'll do it with you."

Jackie was scared out of her mind. But Hyde looked totally confident. And, once again, she didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Fine. Let's go."

About half an hour later, Jackie found herself on a boat in the middle of Lake Michigan. It was actually really pretty out there. She took her first opportunity to really get a good look at the lake and the view. If you didn't think about it, you could almost believe that you were out on the ocean. You couldn't see to the other side of the lake anywhere. She looked over at Hyde, who was sitting in the harness. He was going up alone first. She would go up after, but only if he went with her.

She watched as the boat started to speed up. The crewmember held the rope that was attached to the harness. As the boat went faster, Hyde started to go higher. Her eyes widened as she watched how high up he went. He was up there for a goof fifteen minutes before they started to slow down, and the crew member started to real him in. Jackie started to shake uncontrollably. She was scared out of her mind.

"So, you ready to come up with me?" He asked. His sunglasses were off, and Jackie looked up into his eyes. She loved his blue eyes, and she noticed a sense of calm come over her as she looked into him. He wouldn't do anything that wasn't safe for himself, so she knew this was perfectly safe.

"Look how safely secure you are in this harness," he pointed out.

Jackie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded. "Let's do this."

A few minutes later, she was strapped to a harness with Hyde by her side. She started to shake again, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed Hyde's hand.

"Oh my god Steven, I'm so scared!" She yelped.

He squeezed her hand and looked at her. She was pretty cute when she was scared. He held on to her hand, hoping it would help calm her.

She screamed as the boat started to move faster, and they started to lift off. She closed her eyes, and started to whimper.

"Steven, I can't do this, we need to get down."

"Jackie, trust me, we're fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. You need to open your eyes right now, and look at this view. Don't worry, I'm right here."

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't tell how high up they were, but it was amazing. She felt like she was flying. It was an amazing feeling. She had never felt this free in her life. Cheerleading didn't even do this for her.

"Oh my gosh, Steven this is amazing!" She shrieked.

He looked over at her wide eyes, and the grin on her face. He had just helped her conquer her fear. It made him feel pretty damn good. He squeezed her hand one more time, and she looked at him. He loved how she looked at him when he didn't have his shades on. He couldn't help himself, and he leaned over and kissed her, again. He couldn't believe how weak this girl made him, but at that moment, he didn't care.

Jackie smiled into Steven's kiss. Millions of thoughts and emotions were running through her head, but she didn't care at the moment. He was creating one of the best, most memorable moments of her life.

He broke away from her when they felt themselves descending. They were brought back down to the boat, and the crewmember helped them un-harness themselves. Jackie hugged Steven once they were free from the harness.

"Thank you so much. That was amazing. All of it."

Jackie and Hyde walked back to the Kelso cottage in silence. Jackie had no idea what was going on. She wanted to go home so badly, but she was starting to have a lot of fun here in North Bay. And Steven….he was doing something to her. She couldn't be falling for him. He was a poor, scruffy guy who lived in Eric Forman's basement. She was supposed to be using him to get back home. But, she loved being with him. He pushed her to do things she would never have done, like the parasailing they just did. She hadn't even known him three weeks, and she was having feelings for him that she had never felt before, not even for Brad.

Hyde was just as confused about Jackie. He wasn't supposed to like this girl. She was everything he hated. Yet, when he was with her, he became a different person. A person who wasn't afraid to show his emotions. She let his guard down, and he hated it.

They walked into the cottage, and shared a small smile. They walked in to find everyone sitting around, watching TV.

"Oh my god, Hyde has gone to the dark side!" Eric screamed.

"Can it Forman," Hyde said.

"Where did you two go?" Donna asked.

Jackie's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, Steven took me parasailing. I have never done it before, and I'm terrified of heights, but it was the most amazing thing ever!"

Hyde smirked. "Next, I'm taking her bungee jumping off the bridge."

Jackie looked at him horrified. "What?"

Hyde just laughed. "If you parasailed, you can bungee jump."

"Damn Hyde, how did you get Jackie to go out with you? Your not the type of guy she likes," Kelso said. Hyde walked over and frogged him in the arm. "Damn Hyde, that hurts!"

"I'm standing right here Michael. Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"Well, I think you owe me a date," Kelso said.

"Michael, I don't owe you anything."

"I think you do, and I am taking you out to dinner tonight."

"I don't want to. I want to hang out here tonight."

"No. Dinner. And I'm paying."

Jackie sighed. She felt bad. He had been trying so hard. She may as well humor him. Plus, she could play with Hyde's emotions a bit, playing hard to get. Make him think he had competition.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I'll go home and get ready. Come get me in two hours."

"Alright! Score!"

Before Jackie left, she stole a quick glance at Hyde. His glasses were back on, but his jaw was twitching. He was definitely pissed. She skipped out of the house, eagerly awaiting an expensive meal.

11:00 P.M. THE SAME DAY

Hyde sat on the couch, tapping his foot nervously. He couldn't believe that she had gone out to dinner with Kelso, and so easily. Didn't she get it? Did she not feel anything earlier that day?

"Hyde, what's the matter?" Donna asked. He just grunted in reply.

"You are making me nervous. You scare me when you're mad," Fez said.

Hyde grunted again. "I can't believe she went out with that ass!" He finally released.

"Oh my god! You're jealous!" Donna said.

Hyde put his Zen face back on. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! I can totally tell! Hyde likes Jackie!" Donna chanted.

"Donna, if you weren't a girl, I'd frog you right now."

"Too bad I'm a girl. Hyde likes Jackie!"

"Donna, if you don't stop, I'll totally rethink the fact that you are a girl, and frog you anyways."

Donna fell back on to the couch laughing, as Jackie and Kelso walked into the cottage.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Donna asked.

Jackie smiled thinly. "It was wonderful. But, I need to get back home. I'm very tired after the excitement of my day. I'll see you guys later."

Jackie walked out of the cottage and started back to her place. The dinner had been a disaster, Kelso was just like a little kid. He had been so embarrassing. And he tried to kiss her on their walk back. She had turned her head, and he ended up slobbering all over hear ear. It had been pretty gross.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the person who had fallen into step next to her. She looked up into the eyes of Steven Hyde.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you walk back in the dark by yourself."

Jackie chuckled. "I've been doing it for almost 3 weeks now. I think this place is pretty safe."

"You never know what can happen."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Steven."

They reached her cottage within minutes. They stopped in front, and she turned and looked at him.

"Thanks again for today. It really was amazing."

"Just remember, I'm taking you bungee jumping in the near future."

Jackie laughed. "Sure thing. Good night Steven."

She kissed his cheek, and walked into the cottage for the night.


	5. Independance Day

A/N – I'm changing the rating of this chapter to M. Don't say I didn't warn you.

CHAPTER 5 – INDEPENDENCE DAY

JULY 4, 1978

Jackie walked into her cottage after a day of tanning. She had been out tanning the past week, since her tan had started to fade. Plus, she needed a nice tan for the dress she was going to wear that night, for the 4th of July celebrations. Her and Donna had gone shopping again earlier that week to buy new clothes specifically for the 4th of July. Jackie had bought a white sundress, and Donna bought a green one.

She looked at the time and rushed into the shower. It was 3:00. Donna was going to be over soon to get ready.

Donna arrived promptly at 3:30. Jackie was in the process of setting her hair when she showed up. She finished what she was doing, and went straight to work on Donna.

"So Kelso said the 4th of July is one of the biggest holidays here," Donna said. "They have a huge cookout at the town center, and there's music, and karaoke, and a bunch of festivities. And of course they have fireworks at 10:00."

"It sounds like so much fun! I love fireworks. They're so romantic."

"So, speaking of romance, what's up with you and Hyde?"

Jackie blushed slightly. They still weren't acting like a couple in front of their friends. But when they were alone, things were completely different. Hyde was like a complete different person when they were alone. She looked at Donna, and decided to tell her. She was starting to look at the girl as a real friend, someone she could trust.

"Donna, he's amazing. When we're alone, he's just absolutely amazing."

Donna raised her eyebrows at Jackie. "I don't think any girl has ever said that about Steven Hyde."

"I know him differently than you do. When we're alone, he's sweet, and caring, and loving. I could very well fall in love with him."

Donna wrinkled her nose. "Whatever you say Jackie."

"Shut up your lumberjack, I need to do your makeup."

They arrived at Kelso's cottage a little after 5:00. The gang planned to do a little drinking before they went down the party in the center of town. They walked into the house to find the guys already doing shots of tequila.

"Starting without us, huh?" Donna asked. She then moved across the room to sit with Eric.

"Once again Jackie, please move in with my girlfriend and make her look hotter than she already is every day," Eric said. Donna punched his arm. "At least you said make me look hotter than I already do."

"So, is everything ready for the party tonight?" Jackie asked as she sat on the floor in front of Hyde. They hadn't had a party in a few weeks, since the neighbors had started to complain. But it was the 4th of July, they were definitely going to have a party. Everyone else in the town would be having one as well, or drunk.

"Yup. Got the keg. Got the liquor. We're good," Hyde said.

"Tonight, I will find a drunken whore to take my virginity," Fez said.

"Come on littlie buddy. If you haven't found one yet, what makes you think you will tonight?" Kelso asked.

"You son of a bitch! If you haven't got Jackie yet, what makes you think you will?" Fez spat back at him.

Kelso winked at Jackie. "Oh she'll be mine. She can't refuse my foxiness."

"Right Michael," Jackie said.

"See, I told you!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde leaned over and frogged Kelso. "Damn Hyde, what was that for?"

Hyde grinned. "I just felt like it, buddy!"

"Ok, ok, enough of this. Shots for the ladies. Let's make them into whores," Fez said.

The gang took a couple of more shots, and played a couple of card games and then walked down to the center of town. Jackie was already feeling warm with alcohol, and pretty drunk, by the time they had walked down there.

Once down at the center, they grabbed some food and found a place to sit, where they could hear the music.

"This music is crap. I wish disco was never made," Hyde said.

Jackie looked at Hyde in horror. "Excuse me? I love disco! It's so fun! And easy to dance and cheer to!"

"Have you ever listened to Led Zeppelin? Or Pink Floyd?" Hyde asked her.

Jackie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That is not good music."

"Excuse me?" Hyde asked.

"Dude, you two are fighting like a married couple," Eric said.

"Now you know how we all feel when you and Donna fight," Hyde burned back.

Jackie sat quiet for a while and just listened to the friends' talk and bicker and burn each other with a smile on her face. They were all such good friends, and truly cared about each other. And she loved being a part of the group, having these friends. She knew it was going to be hard to leave them at the end of the summer.

Once it started to get dark, and it was almost time for the fireworks, Jackie decided to get Hyde alone with her. She didn't want to be around everyone else during the fireworks.

Jackie all of a sudden jumped up. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"I want some cotton candy. Who wants to come with me?" She asked.

She watched as Fez and Kelso struggled against each other to get up first. She was relived when Hyde got up without a problem. "I'll go with you."

Jackie jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Yay! I love cotton candy!" She grabbed Hyde's hand and skipped away.

Once they were a safe distance from the group, she pulled him over tom a tree and started to kiss him.

"Jackie, what are you doing, I thought you wanted cotton candy?"

"Nope, just you,"

Hyde looked at her intently, and grabbed her wait and brought her to him, and attacked her lips. She brought her hands up to his curly hair, and raked her fingers through them, and as he ran his hands up and down her back. After awhile, they broke apart.

"Do you think they'll wonder where we are?" Jackie asked.

"Who cares. Let's be alone." Hyde then sat down, and pulled Jackie on to his lap. She snuggled her head against his.

Jackie sighed. "I love the 4th of July."

"Yea, it's one of Red's favorite holidays too. After Veterans Day of course," Hyde said.

Jackie looked at him quizzically. "Who's Red?"

"Forman's dad. Him and Kitty, Forman's mom, took me in and let me live with them when my parents both skipped out on me. They're like my surrogate parents. I never really had parents, so they're the best I know. Red's a hard ass. And he's always screaming at us and threatening to put his foot up our asses. And Kitty is a drunk going through menopause. But they're great parents. And we have all grown up in their house. They really do like having us around, I think."

Jackie smiled. He was really opening up to her. She was sure that he never did that with anyone else before. She decided to do the same for him.

"I've never told anyone this before, but my parents suck," she told him. "For as long as I can remember, they have fought constantly, and cheated on each other. They only stayed together cu my dad is the mayor of Boston. I never see them, and I don't think they really care about me. This vacation was supposed to be a family vacation, but I haven't seen them at all. They only brought me here because they didn't want me to stay at home alone and throw parties every night."

Hyde was looking at her intently. "Aren't you glad you came though?'

"Now I am," she said, and turning her head to kiss him.

"It sucks we got dealt with sucky parents," Hyde said.

"Yea, but it inspires me not to be like that when I'm a mom," Jackie said.

All of a sudden, the light from the fireworks illuminated her face. Jackie immediately turned her attention to them. Hyde wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. Jackie smiled. She was definitely glad she had come to this place this summer. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.

The fireworks ended after about a half house, and Jackie and Hyde walked slowly back to the cottage, hand and hand. She had a feeling they wouldn't be hiding their budding romance any longer.

They got back to the cottage, and the party was already in full swing. Jackie and Hyde walked in the door, and were tackled by Kelso.

"Five bucks, please."

Kelso, you moron, I live here too."

"What about your pretty lady friend," he asked.

"Kelso, it's Jackie."

"Oh. Right, Proceed in."

They grabbed two cups and walked over to the keg. Hyde got himself and Jackie a beer, and they sat down on the couch to talk. Donna came stumbling over after awhile.

"Where did you two go? We lost you during the fireworks!" She screamed.

"Yea, we couldn't find you guys after we got my cotton candy," Jackie said.

Donna looked at them with a goofy smile on her face. "Riiiight!" She said.

"Donna, there you are! I told you not to leave me, your drunk!" Eric said in a high-pitched voice.

"I was talking to the new couple," Donna said.

"What new couple?" Eric asked.

"Jackie and Hyde!"

"Jackie and Hyde? Are you crazy? Hyde hates Jackie! Right, Hyde?" Eric looked down at Hyde, and he just smirked back at Eric. "Oh my god, you have gone to the dark side! Darth Vader has corrupted you!" Eric looked a wobbly Donna, and put his arm around her. "Come, Princess Leia. We don't want to be brought to the dark side either."

Jackie looked at Hyde confused. "What was he just talking about?" She asked.

"Have you seen Star Wars?" He asked her.

Jackie scoffed at Hyde. "God no."

"Then never mind."

Hyde leaned over and started to kiss Jackie. They were really getting into it, when they heard Kelso scream right above them.

"What the hell man?"

Hyde broke his kiss with Jackie and looked up at Kelso. What's your problem, man?" He asked.

"You're kissing my girl, that's the problem," Kelso said.

"Your girl? Kelso, she was never your girl," Hyde said.

"Sure she was! I saw her first! And then I hit on her every day, and tried to do it with her like, all the time!"

"Kelso, that doesn't make her your girl."

"Well, maybe not. But you knew I liked her. Why did you do that to me, man?"

"Well, I like her too. And the best man won."

"You can't like her! She's nothing like the girls you like. You like sluts! And face it, Jackie aint a slut, she wouldn't put out for me."

"Michael, you and I have always been nothing but friends. I like Steven," Jackie interjected.

"Why did you go out to dinner with me then?" Kelso asked.

"Because you were trying so hard and I felt bad," she said.

"Oh. Cool! That was nice of you," Kelso said.

A blonde girl walked up to Kelso then. "Hey there Michael. Wanna show me your room?" she asked.

Kelso grinned at the couple and followed the girl. "See you two later!" He said over his shoulder.

"Wow, he's really dumb, huh?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, one of the dumbest people I have ever met."

Jackie and Hyde moved from the couch to find Eric and Donna. They were found in the kitchen, playing flip cups. Hyde showed Jackie how to play, and the four of them made an impossible team to beat. The game ended, however, when Donna ran over to the sink to empty her stomach.

"Ewww, Steven, let's get out of here," Jackie said.

Hyde led Jackie up the stairs and into his room. As they passed one of the rooms, they could hear Fez screaming. They both looked at each other and smiled, "Fez finally accomplished his summer goal," Hyde said.

Jackie smiled and tugged on his hand. "Which room is yours?"

Hyde led her into his room, and she sat on the bed. Hyde walked over to the nightstand, took out a joint, and lit it. He took a hit, and handed it to Jackie.

"So everyone knows now Steven."

Hyde took a hit and passed it to Jackie. "Yup, they do."

"So, there's no reason to hide it anymore, right?" she asked as she scooted closer to Hyde on the bed.

"I guess not."

"You guess not?"

"No, there is no reason to hide it."

"Good. Because I want to be able tom kiss you whenever I want."

Jackie then leaned over, and started to Kiss Hyde's neck. She nibbled on his ear, and moved her way back down his neck, and found his mouth. Hyde kissed her back eagerly. They were kissing for a while, when Jackie took her shirt off. Hyde stared at her perfect body.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Absolutely"

They continued to kiss and explore each other bodies for the first time. Jackie was shocked at how careful he was with her, and how attentive he was to every spot on her body. Brad was the only other guy she had slept with, but he was never attentive to her. Usually he ripped his pants off, then hers, and he screwed her for about 5 or 10 minutes. This was all new to her.

Jackie's eyes widened as Hyde kissed her breasts, and then moved down to her stomach, and then moved even further. She was in ultimate bliss. She moaned his name, over and over again. Finally, she couldn't take anymore, and she let loose, screaming his name.

Hyde stopped, and moved back up her body and kissed her once again. She looked him in the eyes, pleading him. Before she knew it, he was inside of her, and it was the most amazing feeling ever. He moved about in all the right ways, and before she knew it, she was over the edge again, and screaming his name once again. It didn't take much longer for Hyde to be sent over the edge.

After they were done, they just laid there for what seemed like forever. Hyde had laid his head on her stomach, and she stroked his hair. What Jackie was feeling at that moment, she had never felt before. She didn't want it to happen, but she was falling in love with the boy that was totally wrong for her. But it felt totally right.

She fell asleep in the arms of Steven Hyde, with a smile on her face.


	6. Fool In The Rain

CHAPTER 6 – FOOL IN THE RAIN

JULY 20, 1978

Jackie let out a scream as Hyde chased her up the beach and into her cottage. Hyde never did things like this. He was acting like a fool. But then again, when it came to Jackie, he never acted normal. He acted like a completely different person around her. As a result, his friends were constantly burning him about it. But he didn't care. The past 2 weeks had been amazing. He and Jackie were inseparable. He loved being around Jackie, and how she made him feel.

He finally caught up to her inside the cottage. He trapped her against the wall, and started to kiss her. They were interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They broke their kiss, and looked to see what he assumed where Jackie's parents.

"Mom! Dad! Hi!" Jackie said.

"Hello Jacqueline. We need to talk to you," her mother said. "Alone."

Jackie looked at Hyde apologetically. "I'll be over in a little bit," she said.

Hyde leaned in to kiss her, but then thought twice about it. He just nodded his head and walked out of the cottage.

Jackie watched Hyde go, then walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's nice to see the two of you," she said.

"Who was that boy?' Pam asked.

"Steven. Why do you care?"

"What were you doing kissing him? He's scruffy, and what about Brad? You're cheating on him!" Pam said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. Of course he parents would be mad. They expected her to marry Bard and have an unhappy marriage, much like theirs. "It's none of your business, mom."

"Yes, well. Your dad is going home. And we are giving you the option to go home as well. We know how much you didn't want to come here this summer, and since your father will be home, you can go home with him on Friday. You have until then to decide if you want to fly home with him."

"I'm sorry Jacqueline. I have to go home for business. They need me there."

Jackie sat silent. She was being given the option to go home? This is what she wanted. This was what she had been striving for all summer. She had wanted to go home since day one of being in this place. And now, she could go home, and she was thinking twice about it.

"I'm surprised, Jacqueline. I would have expected you to be jumping for joy, and running to pack your bags right away," Pam said. "That boy. That scruffy boy, does he have something to do with this? If so, forget about him Jacqueline. He's just a summer fling. You have to go home to Brad eventually."

Her mothers' words rang in her ears. Just a summer love. She had never thought about that. She hadn't thought about the summer ending, and having to go their separate ways. After all, they lived 800 miles apart. Jackie put her head in her hands. She was more confused than ever.

"Well, you have time to think about it, Jacqueline. You have until noon Friday. Your father's flight is at 5:00." Pam and Jack got up and walked away, leaving Jackie alone on the couch. She then jumped up and ran to the Kelso cottage.

She ran the whole way, and arrived at the cottage out of breath. She walked in to find only Hyde there. He stood up when he saw her walk in the door.

"Jackie, what's wrong baby?" He asked, as he walked over and brought her into his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Tears were streaming down her face.

"My parents gave me the option to go home," She said. "I have until Friday to decide if I want to fly home with my dad."

Hyde looked at her strangely. "You told them no, right?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

Hyde stood still for a minute then walked away from her. "You didn't tell them you wanted to stay? How could you not?"

"Because I don't know if I want to stay Steven!"

"Why not?"

"Because, what is this Steven? It's a summer fling, that's what it is. We need to leave in a month. I have to go back to Boston, and you have to go back to Point Place. We live 800 miles away from each other. Why delay the inevitable? Why spend another month together, and make it harder to leave at the end of the summer?"

"I can't believe your talking like that. After everything that has happened, I thought you actually cared."

"I'm not saying I don't care Steven. I'm asking how this is going to work."

"Jackie, go home. I really don't want to see you right now."

"Fine. I need to do some thinking anyway."

Jackie walked out the door, and Hyde turned about punched the back of the couch. He couldn't believe that he was so close to losing the first person he ever came to care about.

JULY 21, 1978

Jackie woke up the next day to the sound of rain falling. It was the first rainy day in North Bay in a long time. It was a perfect fit to her mood.

She had left Hyde the day before, and gone shopping. Shopping always made her feel better. Unfortunately, it hadn't made her feel better the day before. All she could think about the whole time was Hyde. She knew she didn't want to leave him. But she also knew that she had fallen in love with him, and the longer she stayed around him, the harder it was going to be to leave him. But, in the same sense, if she left on Friday, it wasn't going to be any easier.

She spent the day brooding around the cottage. She didn't dare go and try to talk to Hyde. She knew her words had hurt the day before. She couldn't seem to figure out what to do about her situation. She then decided to call the one person who could probably change her mind. She picked up the phone, dialed Brad's number, and crossed her fingers that he would answer the phone.

"Hello?"

She smiled when she heard his voice. It had always calmed her before, no matter what. She also knew he wasn't going to be too happy to hear from her. She hadn't called him all summer after all.

"Brad! Hi!" she said, as cheerfully as she could.

"Jackie? Is that you?"

"The one and only!" She said brightly.

"Well, I almost forgot the sound of your voice, considering I haven't heard it is a month and a half."

Jackie bit her lip. He sounded mad.

"Well, whose fault is that?" she asked sweetly.

"Yours. You're the one who's gone."

"You could have called too, sweetie, if you really wanted to talk to me."

"I don't have the number."

"Sure you do. I gave it to you before I left. Plus, Shay, Val, and Tiff have it too."

"That's not the point. You've obviously been too busy to call me."

"Maybe, but I'm coming home. My dad is flying back Friday because the company needs him, and my parents said I can go too, if I want to. Do you want me to come home baby bear? Do you miss me?"

Jackie was disgusted with herself. She only talked like that to Brad.

"Actually, no. I missed you at first. But after a month and a half of no phone call, I got over you."

Jackie was stunned. He got over her? He never got over her! No matter how many times he cheated on her, he always went back to her because he loved her and couldn't live without her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm over you."

"I meant about the first part. That you missed me at first. You missed me so much, you jumped right into bed with Val."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do."

"You're not any better. Shay told me about that guy you met out there. Shaun is it?"

"Steven."

"Right. So you're cheating on me?"

"Only because you were cheating on me first!"

"Wow Jackie, you've gotten brave. If you were back home and I was cheating on you, you would never have the guts to do it right back. But now that you're 800 miles away, it's ok for you to be a slut."

Jackie was silent. Brad's words were cutting right through her. Sure, their relationship had never been based on trust. But they had always gone back to each other. And they had never said words like these to each other.

"That was harsh, Brad."

"Yea, well, I'm done pretending. I'm done pretending that I care about you. I'm done acting like a couple for our parents' sake. I can't be with someone I hate any longer."

Jackie started at the phone. He had just broken up with her, and then hung up on her. In a way, it was what she wanted. But his words had hurt. And, they had been together for three years. They had a history together. It wasn't that easy to let the relationship go.

Jackie flopped on to her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was more confused than ever. The summer had started off awful. She tried everything she could to get back home. She then started a fling with a boy that she would never be caught dead with. Along the way, she fell in love with him. And, he had changed her. She was a different person with him. She wasn't just a shallow bitch when she was with him.

Jackie sat up in bed. She had to talk to Donna. She would know what to do. She always made Jackie feel better.

She ran through the rain to Kelso's cottage, praying that Donna was there, and hoping that Hyde wasn't. The last thing she needed was to see him. She ran inside, and sighed with relief to see Donna was the only one in the house. She collapsed next to Donna and started to cry.

"Donna, I don't know what to do!" She wailed.

Donna put the book down that she was reading, and looked at the girl curled up in a ball next to her. She had grown to love Jackie over the past month. She was still a shallow cheerleading bitch, but she had started to see past that, and see a genuine girl, someone that Donna liked being around, and hell, could even trust. A part of her wished she could take Jackie back to Point Place with them. She liked having another girl around, and plus, she made Hyde happy.

"What's up?" She asked her.

"Have you talked to Steven?" she asked, sniffling.

"He was ranting and raving yesterday. Something about you wanting to leave earlier than expected."

"Yea, my parents gave me the option to fly out with my dad tomorrow."

"Well, are you going to leave?"

"Oh Donna, I don't know! I don't want to leave all of you guys, especially Steven. But we all need to leave in a month anyway."

"But that's still a month of hanging out and having fun."

"I know, but it makes it that much harder to leave at the end, because you become that more attached."

"Aren't you already attached?"

Jackie was quiet for a moment. "Yes," She finally whispered.

"Then what's one more month going to do? It's going to give you a month longer with Hyde. If you leave tomorrow, you're just going to wish you had stayed."

Hyde stood at the top of the stairs, listening. He had just finished smoking a joint in his room. He could hear Jackie and Donna talking. He didn't want to interrupt them. He knew if anyone could talk sense into Jackie, it was Donna. Their voices started to float up the stairs again.

"You know Donna, you are probably right. I don't even want to go back home in a month. I feel like I have changed so much, even in just a month and a half. I'm going to go back home, and things are going to be so different. My friends are going to be different. They're all going to disown me, especially since my boyfriend and I just broke up over this whole crappy summer."

Jackie stopped when she realized what she had just said. She slapped her hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. No one knew she had had a boyfriend. At least she had only slipped in front of Donna. She knew Donna wouldn't say anything. Donna's eyes were just as wide as Jackie's.

"You've had a boyfriend this whole time?" Donna shrieked.

"Donna, shhhh! Please don't tell anyone, especially Steven. You just don't understand…"

She was cut off by Donna. "You're right, I don't! How could you do this? Especially to Hyde?"

"Donna, please! I know what I did was wrong, but…"

"You've had a boyfriend this whole time?"

Jackie shut her eyes. Those words came from Hyde's mouth. He had heard everything. She knew she was in for it now. She opened her eyes, and looked at Hyde, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Steven, please, just listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a lying slut."

She watched as Hyde walked out the door and into the rainy night. Jackie sat still for a moment, and then decided she couldn't let him get away. She had lost Brad already, she wasn't going to lose the one guy she actually truly did love. She jumped up and ran out of the house. She saw him walking briskly towards the center of town.

"Steven, wait!" She called after him.

She ran to catch up to him, thankful for her athletic background. She was able to catch up to him, and she stood in front of him.

"Steven, please listen to me!" She begged.

"Jackie, I don't want to hear any of it."

"Please, just listen to what I have to say!"

"It doesn't matter, Jackie. You've had a boyfriend this whole time. You've been cheating on him this whole time, with me! That really pisses me off Jackie."

"He was doing it to me!"

"So that made it ok? He was cheating on you, so it became ok for you to cheat on him? God Jackie, if you were just trying to get back at your rich boyfriend, couldn't you have chosen Kelso or Fez?"

Hyde started to walk again, and she had to hurry to catch up to him again.

"Steven, you need to listen to me! It did just start out as me trying to get back at him! But then I got to know you, and I started to fall for you!"

"Like I believe that Jackie."

"Well you should! Because I love you!"

Hyde stopped walking and stared at Jackie.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you. Steven, I love you."

Hyde started at Jackie for what seemed like forever, getting soaked in the rain. No one had ever said those words to him. Not even his own mother had said those words to him. Mrs. Forman had said it before, but he felt it had always been out of pity. It was almost enough for him to grab Jackie and kiss her and forget everything that had just happened.

Almost.

"Too bad I don't feel the same way. Why don't you go home to your boyfriend and say those words to the person you're supposed to be saying them to."

"Steven, you are the person I want to say those words to! I love you!"

Hyde stared at her, and then walked away. Jackie didn't bother to follow him this time. She knew it wasn't worth it. Instead, she stood in the rain, tears falling down her face, as she watched the one she truly loved, walk away from her.

"_I'll run in the rain till I'm breathless  
When I'm breathless I'll run till I drop, hey  
The thoughts of a fools kind of careless  
Im just a fool waiting on the wrong block_


	7. It's So Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry

CHAPTER 7 – IT'S SO HARD FOR ME TO SAY I'M SORRY

AUGUST 4, 1978

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the last time he touched her. Two weeks since the last time he kissed her. Two weeks, and it was killing him.

After their fight in the rain, part of him had hoped that she would be so upset, that she would go home with her father the next day. No such hope. Instead, she pranced around Kelso's place for two weeks straight.

For a week straight, she came by every day, and tried to get him to talk to her. But he wouldn't talk to her. Every time he saw her, he would get pissed off. It pissed him off that she would lie to him, use him, and make him fall for her in the process. Hyde didn't let his guard down for anyone. He never acted like he had with Jackie. She made him stupid.

After a week of trying to get him to talk to her, she gave up. She still came by every day, torturing him. Instead of coming to see him, she would come by to hang out with Donna, or with Fez and Kelso. Kelso had gone back to trying to get her into bed. His logic was that since she had slept with Hyde, she would sleep with him too. Moron.

Hyde walked down the stairs after smoking a joint to his head. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear her laughter floating up towards him.

"Michael, you're such a pig!" She screamed.

He walked down to find his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Oh, hey there Hyde," He said with a smirk on his face. Jackie gave him an icy cold stare. It sent a shiver down his spine. He deserved that.

"What's going on," He asked with his Zen in place.

"Jackie and I were just discussing doing it," Kelso said.

Jackie slapped Kelso in the stomach playfully. "No we weren't Michael. You're making me sound like a slut!"

Hyde grinned. She had walked right into that one. "He doesn't nee to make you sound like one, when you already are," He burned her.

Hyde looked over where Jackie sat. He immediately felt awful when he saw her eyes fill up with tears. She shot up from her spot on the couch with Kelso.

"Um, you know what? I have a dinner date with my mom. So, I have to go, see you two later."

Hyde watched as she rushed out the door.

"Damnit!" He said.

"Yea, no kidding Hyde! I totally had her into the idea of doing it, and then you had to go and make her cry! You're a real ass, you know that?" Kelso said.

"Will you stop trying to have sex with my ex girlfriend!" Hyde screamed as he frogged Kelso in the shoulder.

"Damn Hyde! That hurt! And the key word here is ex. She is your ex girlfriend, which means I can go after her and try and get her to do it with me all I want. And when I finally get her, I'll be making out with her all the time, and doing it with her really loudly so you know that I am doing it with her. All because you took her from me to begin with!"

"Damnit Kelso? Don't you get that she used me? Used all of us? If you had gotten with her, it would have all been in a plan to get back at her boyfriend!"

"Yea, so? I still would have been doing it with a super hot chick."

"You really are a moron!"

Hyde got up and walked out of the cottage. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as that idiot any longer. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it would be a long time before he returned back.

JACKIE'S COTTAGE – SAME DAY

Jackie had found Donna and Eric shopping in the boutiques in the center of town. She was able to drag Donna away from Eric, and brought her back to her place. They walked in, and they were disgusted to hear unpleasant noises coming from her mom's room.

"She wastes no time," Jackie mumbled.

"Didn't your dad go back to Boston?" Donna asked. Jackie just gave her a look. "Ooooh, I see. So, why did you drag me here?" She asked.

"Donna, what do I do? I love Steven, and he won't even give me the time of day. He won't talk to me, and when he does, he's really mean and burns me all the time."

"Well, you really hurt him. I've known Hyde since I was five, and I have never seen him act like he did when he was with you. He really liked you Jackie. I could even go as far as to say he loved you."

Jackie's eyes brightened. "Wait, loved, or love?"

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't talk to Hyde about those things. He closes up when it comes to feelings and emotions."

Jackie looked down sadly. "Not with me. He was always so open with me."

"Which is probably why he took the blow about your boyfriend harder than you thought he would."

"Donna, Brad meant nothing to me the whole time I was with Steven. I never once thought about him. Steven…he made me feel like no one else has ever made me feel. He made me feel loved."

"Jackie, I'm really sorry."

"What can I do Donna? I can't let us leave in two weeks without getting him to talk to me. Help me?"

Donna sighed. "I'll try my hardest. But I can't promise anything."

Jackie hugged Donna. "Thank you so much. You're the best friend I have ever had."

"Seriously? I've known you two months."

"Yea, but in those two months, you've been a better friend to me than any of my friends back home have been."

Donna smiled. "Well, how can I resist helping you now?"

AUGUST 5, 1978

Jackie stood in the middle of the kitchen in Kelso's cottage, wringing her hands. Hyde would be back any minute, and she was extremely nervous.

Jackie and Donna couldn't figure out any sure way to get Hyde to talk to her. They eventually decided to just corner him. Donna suggested making him dibber, which Jackie tossed aside immediately. She couldn't cook so she suggested take out. Donna said cooking a meal came more from the heart. Then Donna suggested that she help with the dinner. Jackie agreed to that.

Earlier that day they went shopping, and then went back to Kelso's cottage. Eric made sure that Hyde was out for the day, so he wouldn't come back in the middle of preparing the food. Jackie was really surprised at how well Donna could cook. They made chicken with a lemon glaze, with broccoli and corn. Donna also helped Jackie bake brownies for desert, which she said was one of Hyde's favorites.

The finishing touches were added at the end. Jackie lit two candles in the middle of the table, dimmed the lights, and set the food out. She then turned on the record player, which had a Led Zeppelin record. She didn't think it was the most romantic music, but it was Hyde's favorite. She was actually able to find a song she liked by them, "Thank You." She had that song cued up to play when he walked in the door.

A little before six, Donna ran upstairs, so Hyde wouldn't know she had been there. Now, it was 6:05, and she was waiting for Hyde to walk in the door. She heard the door open, and she put the record on the song she wanted. She stood in the kitchen with her hands behind her back. Her face fell when Hyde walked in the door.

Hanging on his arm was a blonde girl. She didn't notice Jackie because she was too busy sucking on his neck. Hyde stopped when he saw Jackie standing in the kitchen. He looked past her and saw the table set for two, with food and candles. He could hear Led Zeppelin in the background, "Thank You". Not his favorite song, since it was kind of sappy, but it was Zeppelin, and she had thought of him. She had done all of this for him. He pushed the blonde girl off of him.

"Jen, I think you should go," Hyde said.

He looked at Jackie, and her face perked up.

"What? But Hyde, you said…." Jen started to whine. She still hadn't seen Jackie standing in front of them.

"Please," Hyde begged.

She looked over, and finally saw Jackie.

"Who's this, your girlfriend? What a dog. I'm going to go find Kelso."

She stomped out of the house, and Hyde turned to Jackie.

Hyde looked at Jackie without saying a word. He cleared his throat and finally spoke. "You do this for me?"

Jackie smiled shyly. "Yea. I was hoping you'd eat a nice dinner with me, and talk to me. Listen to me."

"Lucky for you, I'm hungry," he said as he sat down. Jackie joined him at the table. He took a bite of his food. Jackie looked at him expectantly. "Not bad," he said.

"I won't lie, Donna helped me."

"Yea, I figured a spoiled princess like you couldn't cook."

Jackie closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing down her face. "Steve, please. Could you stop burning me for five minutes and let me talk?"

Hyde looked at her, and didn't say anything. Jackie took that as a sign that it was ok for her to say what she needed to say.

"Look, first of all, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Brad."

"You can say that again."

"Let me talk."

Again, he was quiet, so Jackie continued.

"I did not want to come here this summer. I wanted to spend my summer at home, with my friends. Instead, I was dragged here. After a week here, I found out Brad was cheating on me. Again. For three years, I have put up with him cheating on me, and each time I forgave him, or looked the other way. This time, I had had enough. I was over him, but I wanted to get back at him."

"So you chose me."

"Let me finish. First, I was going to choose Michael. But, when I first met you all, I still really wanted to go home. Now, what I'm about to tell you is really going to piss you off, but hear me out and let me finish before you decide if you hate me. But, if we're going to be honest with each other, and trust each other, I need to tell you this, too."

Jackie took a huge breath before she continued. What she was about to tell him was going to make or break their relationship.

"I still wanted to go home when I met all of you guys, because at least I could be with my friends, and at least cheat on Brad with a guy he could see me cheating on him with. But I knew there was no way my parents were going to let me go. The first night I met you, you made a comment that Michael was the kind of guy I would normally date. You weren't. I decided I would hook you, parade you in front of my parents, piss them off because you weren't the kind of guy I should date, and then they would send me home."

Jackie watched as Hyde's face clouded over. She could tell he was pissed at her confession, but he let her continue.

"But then, I spent time with you. And I liked it. You made me feel like no one has ever made me feel. You made me feel loved. And I have never felt loved by any one before. Not even my parents. Steven, I feel in love with you. I meant it when I said it. I still do. Brad and I may not have officially been over, the words hadn't been said, but we were over. Because I met you, and fell in love with you. Brad never crossed my mind when we were together. He never even crossed my mind until my parents gave me the option to go home. And I only called him to confirm that we were over. Steven, I'm so sorry. I love you."

Jackie looked at Hyde, pleading. He sat for a moment, taking in all that she had just told him. Most of it had pissed him off. But the main thing was, she loved him. Even after how awful he had been to her, she loved him.

"Jackie, I don't know what to say to you."

Jackie sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"I don't talk about my feelings. But for some reason, with you, I do."

Hyde cleared his throat and took off his sunglasses. He clipped the to the front of his shirt. He couldn't go on the way they were anymore. He couldn't be away from her any longer. He needed her.

"I don't trust people. I never have. Must go back to the fact that my parents left me. But for some reason, I trusted you. When you did that to me, lied about Brad, it killed me."

"I know Steven, and I'm so sorry. Because, I know we're going to need to trust each other, especially if we're going to make this work after the summer is over. You can trust me. I promise."

"I usually don't give people second chances."

Jackie's face fell. "I understand. It's ok."

Jackie stood up and started to walk away. Hyde stood up and followed her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"But when it comes to you, I'm not normal. I don't do anything normal. And that's why, I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Jackie seemed to melt in his arms over his words.

"Oh Steven!" She cooed. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, passionately. They didn't notice Donna and Eric walk in the room.

"Awwww, Hyde has a heart after all!" Donna said.

"Can it, Pinciotti!" Hyde said.

"I'm just glad this whole mess is over. Now we can all go back to being friends. We've got two weeks left, and we need to make the best of them," Donna said.

"Yea. Well, you and Forman figure out how to make the next two weeks great. Jackie and I are going to go up to my room, and make tonight a great night."

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and led her up the stairs. She screamed with utter happiness.

Donna rested her head on Eric's shoulder. "You know, they got back together because of me."

Eric put his arm around Donna. "You keep telling yourself that."

Donna frogged Eric in the shoulder. "It's true!"

"Ok baby, ok." Eric kissed Donna's forehead, then got a mischievous look in his eye. "Want to go upstairs and see which couple can be louder."

Donna frogged Eric again. "How about we let them have the place to them selves, and we go to our place?"

Donna walked out the door, with Eric close on her heels.

_"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.  
Kind of woman, I give you my all; Kind of woman, nothing more._

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of love lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my, my  
inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see. _

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
And thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you  
Mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."_

A/N – Everyone go listen to "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin. It's not traditional Zeppelin, but it's awesome nonetheless.


	8. Mother

CHAPTER 8 – MOTHER

A/N – The title of this chapter is "Mother" by John Lennon, not to be confused with "Mother" by Pink Floyd.

AUGUST 19, 1978

Jackie and Hyde sat on the back porch of her cottage, drinking a beer, and watching the night fall over Lake Michigan. They sat in a comfortable silence, but Jackie didn't mind. She just enjoyed being in Hyde's company. As it grew darker and darker, she crawled into his lap and rested her head on top of his. She kissed the top of his head and sighed contently. It was moments like this that she loved most. Since they had gotten past their fight two weeks prior, they spent more time alone, then with the rest of the gang. They knew their time together was drawing to an end, and they wanted to make every last minute worth it.

Jackie looked up when she saw two figures coming down the beach, hand in hand. Since it was dark, she couldn't figure out who the two figures were until they came closer to them. Jackie scowled when she noticed it was her mother and some guy she had been seeing every day since her father went back home. Her parents had dragged her out here for the summer to try and save their marriage. It didn't seem like the plan had worked too well.

Her mother and George walked up to beach and towards the cottage. They stopped when they reached Jackie and Hyde. Her mother scowled at Hyde. She had no use for him. He was no good for her daughter. He was just a scruffy poor boy. She was glad they lived 800 miles apart. She turned to Jackie and smiled at her only daughter.

"Jacqueline, I'm going to go in and say goodbye to George. Once he leaves, we need to talk."

"Sure mom."

Pam and George walked inside, leaving Jackie and Hyde on the porch. A light breeze picked up and Jackie shivered. Hyde wrapped his arms around her.

"She wastes no time, huh?" Hyde asked. "What about your dad?"

"I'm sure he's seeing some mistress back home."

"They don't try to hide it from you at all?"

"They never have."

"What do you think she has to talk to you about?' Hyde asked.

Jackie sighed. "Who knows. I'm sure it's nothing good."

"She doesn't like me, huh?"

Jackie was quiet for a moment, contemplating how to answer his question. She decided to be straightforward with him. "No, she doesn't. She doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"Who cares if I'm not rich?" He asked angrily.

"I don't, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

Hyde looked at her for a long while. "Some how, I don't believe that. You've been rich all your life. It's in your blood. If you were anything but, you'd hate it."

"Well, I'm willing to try anything for you."

"Jacqueline. Please say goodbye to your friend," her mother's voice came from inside the house. Jackie sighed and kissed Hyde quickly.

"I'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight."

Jackie jumped off Hyde's lap and walked inside the house. Her mother sat at kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. Jackie walked over and poured herself a cup as well. She added some sugar and milk and sat own with her mother. Pam didn't speak for a long time.

"Mom, just spit it out."

"I'm leaving for an extended amount of time."

Jackie stared at her mom, shocked. "What do you mean you're leaving for an extended amount of time?"

"I'm driving back to Massachusetts with you in a couple of days. But then, I will be leaving again, the next day."

"Leaving? To go where?"

"I'm going to go to Florida with George. Miami Beach. He asked me to go with him, and I can't turn him down."

Jackie nearly spit her tea in her mother's face. "You can't turn him down?" She shrieked.

"Honey, it's Miami. It's supposed to be the most happening city in the country. The parties, the weather, the beaches. Plus, George is loaded! How can you expect me to turn it down?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because of me. Because of daddy?"

"Jacqueline, your father and I haven't had a marriage in over ten years. We just stayed together for you and his public image. We've both had affairs the whole time. I've already told him I'm leaving, and he doesn't care. "

Jackie started to cry. Her parents didn't care about each other. Her parents didn't care about her. All her mother cared about was a good lay, a beautiful place, and money. They didn't care what happened to Jackie.

"What about me?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you'll go back to Boston, live with your father, finish your senior year. You'll be going away to college in a year. You won't even realize I'm gone. It's not like we're that close anyway."

"That's not the issue mom! You've always been around! You've never left to be with another guy in another state!"

"Jacqueline. It's time your father and I spent some time apart."

"You're apart now!"

Pam took a sip of her tea and stared at her daughter. She didn't think she would tale the news so hard.

"Jacqueline, I'm going, and that's final."

"Fine. Whatever."

Jackie stood up from her seat abruptly. She wasn't going to stay in the house with her whore of a mother any longer.

"Jacqueline, where are you going?"

"Away from you!" She screamed.

"You better not be going to see that boy. He's nothing but bad news and fills your mind with conspiracy theories and poor people's crap."

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Do not judge Steven. You know nothing about him. He cares about me, unlike you. And he has opened my eyes to the _real_ world."

Pam grabbed Jackie's arm and spun her around. "Do not talk to me like that, I am your mother! And I will not allow my daughter to be smitten by some…trash!" Pam spit out. "You are a Burkhart, and you will not disappoint us, and you will marry rich!"

Jackie stared at her mother. "You are not my mother. You're nothing but a whore."

Pam sucked in her breath and slapped Jackie across the face. Jackie's face flew to the side by the impact, and she immediately brought her hand up to where she was struck. Tears stung her eyes. She turned slowly and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She wrestled herself out of her mother's grip and ran out the door.

She ran to the only place she knew she could go, Kelso's cottage. She walked in, and found he gang sitting around the TV and drinking beer. She could hear the radio playing softly in the background, and she could hear John Lennon's song "Mother" playing.

_Mother, you had me but I never had you,  
I wanted you but you didn't want me,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye._

Jackie screamed when she heard the song playing on the radio. She ran over and turned it off.

"What the hell Jackie? That's a good song!" Kelso whined.

Jackie walked over to where Hyde was sitting and collapsed next to him, crying.

"What now, doll?" Hyde asked

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Hyde. "My mom is leaving."

The gang stared at her before anyone spoke.

Donna cleared her throat and dared to speak first. "What do you mean, your mom is leaving?"

"She's driving back to Massachusetts with me in a few days, but she's leaving the next day. To go to Florida. Miami Beach. With George. She's leaving me and my dad because this guy has money in lives in one of the "hippest" cities in the United States."

Everyone was silent as they let the news sink in. Hyde suddenly jumped up, infuriated.

"Who does she think she is? Who gives her the right to leave her only daughter to live with some rich bastard in Florida?"

"That's what I said! I told her she wasn't my mother. And that she was a whore."

"Harsh words," Donna said.

"This just makes my life even more complicated and crappy. I have to go home to Massachusetts in three days and leave all of you guys until who knows when since my mom hates you all."

"Yea, but, if your mom isn't around, she can't stop you from visiting us," Donna pointed out.

"It's also very expensive to visit you guys. It's not like it's a two hour drive."

"I still can't believe she's leaving you!" Hyde screamed.

"Damn Hyde! Chill out! You're taking this harder than Jackie," Kelso said.

"Yes Hyde, it is not your mom abandoning you. Again. Ah, burn!" Fez said.

Hyde gave Fez an icy glare. "That's why it makes me so mad. I had to go through it. I know what it's like to be abandoned. I never want to see it happen to anyone, especially someone I care about."

"Awww, Steven, that was so sweet," Jackie cooed. She took his head in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "It still doesn't change the fact that my mother is ditching me."

"Alright. Circle time. We all need to let loose," Hyde said.

The gang gathered together as they waited for Hyde to return. Donna sat next to Jackie and put her arm around Jackie.

"It's going to be alright. My parent's got divorced, and my mom moved to California. Then, last summer, Eric and I were broken up, and I was totally humiliated by Kelso's hot older brother dumping me, that I followed her out there for the summer. It was fun. I was in California all summer, and me and my mom bonded."

Jackie looked at Donna and rolled her eyes. "If I followed my mom to Florida, I would never see her. There would be no mother daughter bonding. However, there would be mother trying to find daughter rich suitor time."

Hyde returned not too long later, with a beer for Jackie. She eagerly cracked it open and chugged it down. Hyde stared at her, but jumped right up and grabbed her another beer. She drank that one at a slower pace.

"So I must be totally unlovable," Jackie said as the joint was passed to her. "I mean, my dad doesn't care about me, my friends don't care about me, and my mom is leaving me to go live with some rich bastard in Florida."

"Hey, we're your friends and we care about you," Donna said.

"Donna, don't put ideas into the devil's mind," Eric said as he grabbed the joint.

"Jackie, come back to Point Place with me. You can hide in my closet in my dorm room," Fez said.

"Yea man, that would totally rock! Fez and I are sharing a room!" Kelso said.

Hyde reached over and frogged Kelso and then grabbed the joint. "My girlfriend is not going to live in your dorm closet," Hyde said.

Jackie sighed as the joint was passed to her. "I wish there was some way I could go with you guys back to Point Place."

"You know, if I wasn't going to Madison for school, I'd totally tell you to come live with me and my dad. He's so lonely since my mom left. He loves being around people. That's why he's always bothering Eric's parents."

Eric looked at Donna with a horrified expression on his face. "You would want Jackie to live with you?" He squeaked out.

Kelso was laughing hysterically when the joint was passed to him. "Man, that would be so hot if Donna and Jackie lived together. It would be naked pillow fights like every night!"

"Yes, I can't wait for that part of college," Fez said. "Too bad Hyde is the only one not going."

Hyde took the joint, and then put it out. "Yea, it's too bad," Hyde said.

Jackie leaned back against the couch with her eyes closed. "Steven, I'm exhausted. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure," Hyde said. He picked Jackie's sleeping form up and started to walk up the stairs. He laid her down on his bed, and then lay down next to her. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she looked at Hyde and smiled.

"I love you. I really wish we didn't have to leave each other in three days," she said.

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep babe. We'll worry about that in the morning.

Hyde watched as Jackie drifted off to sleep. When she was breathing heavily, and got off the bed and rummaged around in his bag, and pulled out the letter Mrs. Forman had sent him a few weeks ago. He read it over again, and looked over at Jackie's sleeping form.

He couldn't make everything in Jackie's life perfect, but he could at least start with himself. He put the letter back in his bag, and crawled back into his bed, wrapping his arms around Jackie.


	9. Free Fallin'

CHAPTER 9 – FREE FALLIN'

AUGUST 21, 1978

Jackie opened her eyes the next morning when she saw the sunlight pouring through the window. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She smiled when she remembered she was with Steven, in his bed. She rolled over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hyde groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning sweetie," Jackie said.

"Jackie. What time is it?" Hyde asked.

Jackie turned over to look at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's 9:15."

Hyde groaned again. "It's way too early to wake up."

Jackie sighed. "Fine sleepy head. But I'm getting up!"

Jackie bounced down stairs after a little freshening up. Donna was the only other one up, and she was bustling around in the kitchen. She walked in and sat down at the table. Donna hadn't seen her yet. She jumped when she turned around and saw Jackie sitting at the table.

"You scared me!" Donna said.

Jackie smiled at the tall red head. She had grown to love Donna over the last two and a half months, and she was going to miss her terribly.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I'm making breakfast. I make it every morning for the guys. They usually don't wake up until they smell the bacon cooking."

"What are you making?"

"Probably some eggs and bacon and pancakes."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, why not. I'm sure you can't screw this up."

They cooked silently for about fifteen minutes. Jackie finally broke the silence.

"Donna, how do you know the guys?"

"Well, I moved next door to Eric when I was five. I punched him in the stomach the first time we met."

Jackie chuckled at the story. "Lumberjack," she muttered.

"Anyway, our parents were always visiting each other, and we always had to tag along. We started hanging out every day after school. I think Eric liked me from day one. We met Kelso and Hyde when we started school. Hyde and me were like Eric's bodyguards for a while. We met Fez the beginning of our sophomore year. He was the new foreign exchange student, and the football players always picked on him. The guys found him hanging by his underwear in the janitors closet one day, and I guess we adopted him as our new friend."

"You guys are so close and really care about each other. I've never had friends like that before. I wish I did. It makes me jealous."

"But Jackie, you have us."

"Only for two more days."

"Jackie, don't make me cry."

"Ok. Tell me about you and Eric."

Donna smiled wistfully. "We've been everything. Best friends, lovers, ex-lovers who hated each other, friends, and lovers again. But I love him so much."

Jackie was contemplative for a moment. "How do you know you want to be with him for ever?"

"He makes me happy. And I love being around him. And he loves me unconditionally. And we broke up for a year and still found our way back to each other. I feel like we're meant to be together."

Jackie sighed. "I hope Steven and I can somehow make something work."

Donna smiled at the short brunette. She felt her pain. She didn't know how she would have been able to deal with her and Eric going to separate colleges, never mind living 800 miles apart from each other.

After about an hour of cooking and preparing, the first one pulled himself out of bed, and it happened to be Eric. He walked over to Donna who was cooking at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, murmuring "good morning beautiful" in the process. Jackie sat at the table, drinking her tea, and smiling wistfully. She had never seen such a scene before, of real love. Her parents never acted like that while she was growing up. It made her jealous. She hoped to have that same love one day.

Fez and Kelso were the next to come down the stairs for breakfast. By 11:00, everyone had eaten, and Hyde still hadn't joined them. Donna noticed the worried expression on Jackie's face.

"Hyde never comes down for breakfast. He sleeps until noon and eats at dinner," Donna said.

Jackie pouted at what Donna told her. "Well, that isn't going to happen today," Jackie declared. She then ran up the stairs and bounced on Hyde's bed. Hyde groaned when he felt her weight on top of his.

"Steven, it's time to wake up. Donna and I prepared breakfast, and you need to come eat it."

"Is it noon yet?"

"No. 11:00."

"Then I can't get up yet."

Jackie slapped Hyde in the chest and attempted to pull him into a sitting position. "Steven. Up. Now. Or you don't get any before you go home in two days."

Hyde sat right up after hearing those words. "Is there bacon left?"

Jackie slapped him in the chest again. "You're a pig."

They walked into the kitchen a little while later. Everyone was sitting around the table discussing the plans of the day.

"So, we thought we could all do something together today, since we have to leave in two days," Donna said.

Jackie clapped her hands and squealed a bit. "What are we going to do? Go shopping?" She asked.

"How about we do something we'll all enjoy," Eric said.

"Let's go surfing!" Kelso said.

"We're on a lake you moron. There are no waves to go surfing on," Hyde said.

"How about snorkeling? Or swimming with the dolphins?" Fez asked.

Hyde stared at Fez like he had two heads. "Are you two complete morons? We're in Wisconsin. On Lake Michigan. We are not in California or Florida. We can't do those things."

"Well, Hyde took the devil parasailing already this summer, so we know they won't want to do that," Eric said.

Donna then smiled, an idea forming in her head. "Well, how about bungee jumping? From what I remember, Hyde said he was going to take Jackie to do that at some point this summer. And I don't think they've gone yet," Donna said slyly.

Jackie looked at Donna horrified. "You big red slut! You had to bring that up! I was hoping Steven would forget about that."

"Alright! The devil doesn't want to do it. She's scared. So we're doing it," Eric said.

"I'm not scared," Jackie said.

Hyde looked at her and grinned. "Oh, you are scared shitless. This is going to be great," Hyde said.

"Steven! How can you say that?"

"Come on Jackie. It's going to be a good time. I promise."

Jackie sighed. "Fine. You guys are going to kill me."

Three hours later, the gang was gathered at the place that offered the bungee jumping. They were all grumbling at how long it took Jackie to get ready.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I had to strategically choose my outfit. Then I had to decide what make up looked best, and how I would do my hair. Oh, and them my whore of a mother tried to talk to me, so I had to lock myself in my room until the rich bastard George came for her to go shopping in Milwaukee."

"Whatever, let's just get this show on the road," Hyde said.

Jackie grabbed on to Hyde's hand and squeezed as they walked over to where the bungee jumping would take place. It was a bridge that was built specifically for bungee jumping. The lowest end stood about ten feet high, the end standing about thirty feet high. Jackie stood at the end of the bridge and looked at the end.

"Steven, are we going all the way to the end?"

Hyde grinned at her. "You better believe it." He felt bad when he saw how scared she looked. "Don't worry. I'm going to do it with you." He felt better when he felt Jackie relax a little.

The gang stood while they listened to the instructor. Jackie fidgeted from one foot to the other, eager to finish the whole ordeal.

"Ok, who's going first?" The instructor asked. No one uttered a word. Everyone looked scared. No one wanted to be the first to go.

Hyde looked down at Jackie. "Do you want to see how it's done first, or do you want to go and get it over with?"

Jackie sucked in her breath. "Let's get it over with."

The instructor got them ready, and harnessed them together.

"Ok, you guys are going to jump at the count of three," The instructor told them.

"One…"

"Oh my god Steven, jump?" Jackie asked scared.

"Two"

"Just trust me," Hyde said.

"Three!"

"_STEVEEEEN!"_

Jackie screeched as Hyde jumped and pulled Jackie with him. Before she knew, she was upside down, clinging to Hyde for dear life. However, it was the most exhilarating feeling. It was even better than their parasailing experience that had brought them together. They dangled a few feet above the water of Lake Michigan, and Jackie looked at Hyde and smiled.

"That was amazing!" She screamed.

Hyde smiled and kissed her as the instructor pulled them back to safety. The group was waiting, eagerly, to hear what they thought.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" Jackie squealed.

"Eric, you have to do that with me," Donna said.

"Donna, are you sure that's a good idea? You might crush Eric on the way down," Jackie said.

"Burn!" Kelso screamed.

"Kelso, will you do that with me?" Fez asked.

"Fez, that's a little creepy. You're going by yourself. I would only do this with a really hot chick," Kelso said.

"Fine, you son of a bitch," Fez mumbled. He continued to mumble and say strange things as they prepared Fez to jump. Jackie and Hyde watched from the top as each of their friends too their turn.

As Donna and Eric were brought back up to safety, Hyde looked at Jackie with a gleam in his eye. "Let's do something else."

"Like what Steven?"

"Let's go to the end of the bridge, where it's ten feet."

"No, Steven, why?" She asked as she was dragged down there. He stood at the edge and looked down. "Steven, what in the world are you thinking?"

"Let's jump."

"You're crazy."

"No I'm not, now let's go!"

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand, and was off the bridge before she knew it, and she soon followed. Donna and Eric were just getting back onto solid ground when they heard Jackie's screams. They looked over just in time to see them jumping down to the water.

"Holy shit!" Kelso screamed. "Come on Fez, let's do that too!"

Fez and Kelso ran off, eager to join the two lovers in the water. Eric looked at Donna and shrugged, and they too ran off tom jump off the bridge as well. Soon the whole gang was in the water.

A couple of hours later, as they were walking back to the cottage, Hyde pulled Jackie aside.

"Hey, come with me, we need to talk."

Jackie looked at Hyde with wide eyes, but followed him. He took her to a secluded spot on the beach, by the pier. He sat down, and Jackie followed suite, sitting down with him.

"What's going on Steven?"

Hyde sucked in his breath, and let it out quickly, He needed to speak and say what he wanted to before he lost his nerve.

"I'm going to college. I'm joining the gang at the University of Wisconsin. They don't know yet. Only you and Mrs. Forman know."

Jackie smiled wistfully at Hyde. "That's great baby. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you decided to go."

"No, look. I'm not telling you this to upset you. I'm doing this for you."

Jackie looked at Hyde confused. "For me? Why?"

"About a month ago, I called Mrs. Forman and told her there was an application to the University of Wisconsin sitting in my room that I never sent in. I asked her to send it in for me. She sent me a letter, and I got it about five days ago saying I got in."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"But, I did it for you. Because, I know your parents want you to marry someone who will make them proud, who has money. And…I guess I want to be good enough for you. I want them to accept me. The only way I knew how to do that was by going to college."

Jackie looked at Hyde and squealed. She then threw her arms around Hyde's neck, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Steve, what are you saying? Are you saying you want to try and make things between us work?"

"Yes. It's not going to be easy. But, what I feel for you, I have never felt for anyone in my life. And, I'm a different person with you. It's like, I don't know. You changed me."

"Oh Steven! I know it won't be easy, but I want to do it! Oh my gosh, I can follow you all to school out there in a year! This can work, I know it can!"

"So, you want to make this work too? I'm not going to college for the hell of it?"

"No, Steven, I love you. And I can't believe you're doing this for me. You didn't have to do any of it. I would have wanted to be with you no matter what."

Hyde looked at Jackie and smiled. He wanted to say the words she wanted to hear, but it was so difficult to say them. He hadn't uttered those words to anyone in years. The last person to ever hear them was his mom, and that had been years and years ago, when he was probably eight years old. But he knew he wanted to say those words to her. She deserved to hear those words from him.

"Jackie…I…."

Jackie could tell he was struggling to say what he wanted to say. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she didn't want to push him. She knew how hard it was for him to care about someone.

"Steven, it's ok. You don't have to say it."

"Jackie, I love you."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears. She knew how hard it had been for him to say those words to her. She also knew it was very possible she would never hear them again from his mouth. But just to hear them once was enough for her. She kissed him sweetly. They sat on the beach for as long time, watching people walk by, waiting for the sun to set.

They stayed there for a long time, enjoying the moment, never wanting it to end.

A/N – Ok, ok, I know I made Hyde totally OOC, but ya know what? This is MY fic, and it's alternate universe, so I can do what I want! Plus, I plan on writing a sequel to this fic, so I had to add that in there. It's almost over! I'm just going to write a short epilogue, and then I'll start on the sequel! I have big plans for the sequel, and I have a feeling it's going to be better than this one. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this!


	10. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

EPILOGIE – IT'S SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE

AUGUST 23, 1978

Jackie stood in the driveway of Kelso's cottage and waved, with tears streaming down her face, until she couldn't see Kelso's van anymore. It was finally over. The summer had ended. Thus marked the best summer of Jackie's life.

Jackie had spent the last two days straight with the gang. She never left them. The last two days they had spent together was difficult. They spent the time sitting around, talking, and sharing their summer experiences. They reminisced, and told stories. Donna and Jackie cried a lot. Jackie and Donna ran off at one point, to be alone and talk. She thought back on the conversation that they had.

They had gone up to her and Eric's room to talk. Jackie had collapsed on to the bed, and sighed.

"I hate this. It's way too hard for me to leave you guys," Jackie said.

"It isn't any easier for the rest of us you know," Donna said.

"I know, but at least you all have each other. I have no one. I'm going to go back to Boston and be an outcast."

"But you'll always have us. And in a year, we can all be reunited at the University of Wisconsin."

"Easy for you to say, lumberjack. You'll have everyone in that year. It may go by fast for you, but it won't for me."

"You're really upset by this, huh?"

"Donna, I never had real friends until now. People that actually cared about each other, who don't purposely try to hurt each other. I like what you guys have a lot more. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Donna started to cry at Jackie's confession. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I've never had a real female friend until you. I always just hung out with the guys. Sure, Kelso was always bringing girls around, but I could never trust them and be their friend. It was nice to have another girl around. I'm going to miss that. A lot."

Donna and Jackie then hugged and cried for a good hour.

And then there was Steven. She knew he didn't want to see her cry. But every time she looked at him, she had to fight the urge not to. How could she not? She was staring at the man who had changed her life. The man that was the complete opposite of her. The kind of guy that she would have never been caught with before that summer. Now, she was completely and totally in love with this man, and she had to be apart from him for who knew how long.

The night before the gang left, Jackie and Hyde had made a decision. They were going to tough it out. They were going to be together, ands remain true to each other. It was going to be difficult for Jackie, especially with her trust issues. But Hyde had promised that he would be faithful, that she was the only girl he wanted to be with.

"But Steven, you're going to college, and there's going to be a lot of sluts around. Slits that are going to want to sleep with you."

"Of course they are, who doesn't want to sleep with me?"

Jackie slapped Hyde at his comment.

"I'm kidding! Jackie, I'm not going to college to hook up with girls. I'm going to actually…study. And to make something of myself. Someone your parents can be proud of."

"Oh, Steven, your so sweet!"

"Christmas," Hyde said.

"What about it?" Jackie asked.

"We'll see each other at Christmas. It's only four months away."

Jackie smiled. "Christmas. Only four months. Christmas it is."

They had spent their last night together, and it was the most passionate night of their lives.

Jackie thought back on this as she waved good-bye to the van. Only four months away. Four months was going to be a long time. Things were going to be much different for her once she returned to Boston. Jackie sighed and started to walk back to her cottage once the van was completely out of sight, knowing that they wouldn't be returning.

She wanted nothing to do with her life back in Boston. Her heart was in Wisconsin, with the friends she met that summer. She was going to have to go back to Boston and face her "friends" that had stabbed her in the back, and her ex-boyfriend that had betrayed her with one of her supposed best friends. She was going to have to live with the knowledge that her mother would be off whoring with some rich bastard in Florida. And she was going to have to live with the fact that the only way she would be able to keep in touch with the guy she loved by letters and a phone call once a week.

But one thing was for sure. Jacqueline Burkhart was strong. She may have changed during the summer of 1978, but it was for the best. She was a new person, a better person. And if the people in Boston didn't like that, they could shove it up their asses. Because waiting for her, though 800 miles away, were four amazing friends, and one man that loved her, and lover her so much that he was willing to do something he hated, to be a better man for her. Jackie smiled as she opened the door to her cottage.

She was going to be all right.

A/N: I know the epilogue kind of sucks, but I'm so excited to start writing the sequel. So keep a watch out for that one! It could be up as early as later tonight!!


End file.
